Perseus and Superman
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: A story I wrote a few months ago for a school project. It's Superman and a few others in the Superman universe starting in the Greek myth Perseus and Medusa! For the first time NO Batman but it's still fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus**

Chapter 1: A Prophecy and an Origin

A long while ago there was a king of Argos named Zod Aricisius El. He didn't have any sons but one daughter her name is Danae Laura El. He went to the Oracle of Delphi to deal with this. You see in those days it was all about boys so that they could carry on the family name and become king exedra, exedra. He did have a brother but he didn't want him to be king and get kicked out of his line of power. So he went and gave her an offering.

"Oracle how am I to have a son to become king one day?" Zod asked.

"Your daughter will have a son and he will kill you," Oracle told him. "Have a nice day!"

Now he became extremely alarmed, I mean who wouldn't, so when he got home he locked his daughter in a VERY small bronze cell, it was about the size of a broom closet. Now why didn't he just kill her you might ask? Well, it was because if you did, Fates will cut your life line, Hades will give you a special punishment in the Underworld, and the Furies will come after you, who will spare you no mercy. So you pretty much don't want to do that.

Anyway, Danae was stuck in that cell for months upon months in boredom. But one day Zeus noticed her and thought, _Wow, she's is beautiful._ So he decided to visit her. He turned into a shower of gold,?, and they began to talk and have some fun and they fell in love. So nine months later one of the guards heard a baby crying. Zod soon found out and he was madly confused and upset _What? How did she have a son? Why, how, what?!_ He was in the cell and he saw his daughter with her child.

"Hello, father," Danae said. "This is my son, who I had with Zeus; his name is Perseus Clark El." He left the cell and locked it behind him.

Now Zod wasn't alarmed, no, he was TERRIFIED and scared out of his mind. He didn't know what to do now. The name Perseus meant avenger or destroyer and that SCREAMED danger for him, you know the whole doomed to die prophecy thing. He didn't want to die but he could kill the child for two reasons. Reason number 1, he would get that whole Fates, Furies, and Hades punishment thing and reason number 2, if the kid was the child of Zeus he would be in serious trouble as in you're dead.

So he decided to lock the boy and his daughter in a box and threw them into the sea. Now, Zod also stole his niece, Kara Danae, so that his brother would not be able to have an heir to have the throne. So Kara, Danae, and Perseus where thrown in a box in the sea while the waves were coming in roughly. Then he went home and did stuff, and probably celebrating deep down.

Danae prayed to Zeus and asked for some help. So Zeus sent some cool rain for them to drink and got Poseidon to settle the seas down. Poseidon also got sardines to land into the box. Now they washed on the shore of Seriphos and where found by Dictys Luthor, a fisherman. He got them out of the box. Kara walked out of the box and looked at the man.

"Who are you?" Kara asked Dictys.

"My name is Dictys Luthor," Dictys said. "Who are you and that kid?"

"I'm Kara Danae," Kara told him. She picked up the baby boy. "And this is my cousin, Perseus Clark El." She then sniffled to hold back sobs.

"Who's in the box?" Dictys asked.

"She's my aunt, Danae Laura El," Kara said still sniffling.

"Is she alive?" Dictys asked.

"No," Kara said as she stuttered and began to cry. "We were tossing about the sea and we had a nasty wave and she hit her head really hard and…" Dictys then gave her a hug as Kara cried.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll get better," Dictys said. He held the girl for a little while longer. "Hey, how about I take you to the king so that he may give you asylum from who ever did this to you?"

"Ok," Kara said while still sobbing a little. They gave up the hug and they began to walk toward the palace.

"So what's the King's name?" Kara asked him.

"His name is Lex Polydectes," Dictys told her.

"That reminds me," Kara began. "Should I clean up and…"

"No," Dictys told her. Kara was confused. "I mean you shouldn't with him you probably should be more unattractive." He picked up some sand that was on the side road and got it all over her hair and a little on her face. Kara was confused so she decided to change subjects.

"How well do you know the king?" Kara asked.

"Alright, I guess," Dictys said. "As well as any brother could know at least."

"You're the king's brother?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Dictys sighed.

"Then why are you a fisherman?" Kara asked. "No offense at all, fishermen tend to be nice people and I like them."

"Well," Dictys began. "Let's just say we don't exactly get along very well." Kara didn't ask anymore questions.

They reached the castle, which was on a hill. The castle looked very dull. It was colored in a mucky greenish brown and had a very simple structure. It had a mysterious and tight up feel to it. It gave you the feeling that once you enter you won't be leaving alive. Other than that it looked like just a regular castle.

Dictys knocked on the huge bronze door and it instantly opened. They both made their way to the throne room. Kara noticed that it looked very open but empty. She saw some of the tapestry and it wasn't very appealing and inviting. They were mostly blood red with frightening monsters on them such as the Camera. Once they reached the throne room they saw the king on his golden throne.

The king was handsome with his bright blue eyes and shinning white teeth and didn't have facial hair, such as a beard or mustache. He had purple robs and clothes on and a jeweled crown on his bald head. The king turned to look at his brother and the woman he had brought with him, and her buddle of rags, and his eyes became filled with greed and lust. The king was a smart man and a womanizer and he thought that this girl was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Brother," King Lex Polydectes began. "Who is this you have brought into our presences?" Dictys became nervous he knew that tone it was the tone of interest and greed.

"This is Kara Danae," Dictys told his brother calmly. "She washed up a shore earlier today. And she would like to request asylum."

"Alright then," Lex said. He then turned to Kara, who was holding a bunch of rags. "Who are you requesting asylum from my dear?"

"My uncle," Kara told him. "Zod Aricisius El."

"THE Zod Aricisius?" Lex asked. "The one whose king of Argos?"

"The same," Kara told him. "He threw me into a box with his daughter because he didn't want MY father to have an heir to the throne through me after they died."

"Alright," Lex said. "I will grant you asylum. I swear to the gods that you will be safe with me." Then a scream came from the buddle of rags. "What is this?! Are your rags enchanted?!"

"No," Kara said as she looked at the rags and removed a little bit of it to reveal a face. "This is my cousin, Perseus Clark El, the son of Zeus and my now decreased aunt, Danae Laura." She then looked up at the king. "You will give him asylum too, won't you?"

"Uh, sure," Lex said with a little regret.

"O, thank you!" Kara exclaimed. Lex sighed. He did not want to deal with her baby cousin but he couldn't go back on his word.

"He will be raised in the temple of Athena on the other side of the island," Lex said. Kara was confused. "You know, to be trained and taught and all of that other stuff. After all, all boys need training in the art of war." Truthfully, Lex really wanted to get rid of Perseus, why, well, he wanted to marry Kara because she was a princess and marry her and you get the kingdom. But if her cousin grew up and lived he would be the heir and king of Argos.

So he had him sent away but that didn't make anything easier for him. He would flirt and would do every trick in the book, _How to Get a Wife_ , but nothing worked. It became even harder when ever Perseus came to visit because he would scream his heart out until finally he decided to leave the room.

Kara was given clothes, jewelry and a bunch of other stuff but she couldn't leave the palace to do anything not even to bury her dear aunt. So for the next few weeks Kara was in mourning and wouldn't see anyone. But Lex didn't seem to respect that and would pester her beyond imaginable. After the time of mourning had somewhat pasted, he still would pester her and wouldn't leave her alone. This continued for the next seventeen years and the only time she was truly ride of him was when her cousin came to visit and that's one reason she loved his visits.

Now Perseus was raised in the temple of Athena by Martha Kaia Kent. She, with the help of Athena, trained him in wisdom and several war arts and helped teach him how to fight monsters and people alike. He had extreme strength and could wrestle with full grown men at a young age, he was a demigod might I remind you. He would visit his cousin often which made things WAY easier for her and way HARDER for Lex. He won't scream when he was around Lex BUT he would make sure that he would keep away from her.

Once Perseus was seventeen Lex was in a rush to try to find a way to get rid of Perseus. He wanted to marry Kara and have his kids be rulers of Argos and Seriphos but as long Perseus was alive he would be king. Also Kara was getting older and would soon not be able to have children anymore. So that settled one thing Perseus HAD to go. So he came up with an idea, a terrible idea, Lex came up with a terrible, horrible idea.


	2. Chapter 2 The Quest

Chapter 2: The Quest

One of Lex's friends' daughter was getting married. He was having his subjects collect wedding presents for the soon to be wed. Lex then had a party with the rich people of the island so he could see what the people were giving. Everyone was there including Kara and Perseus. He soon noticed that Perseus hadn't brought anything and he gave an evil smile his plan would soon be in action.

Perseus didn't want to be here. He didn't like hearing rich people bragging and being jerks to each other. He would rather be off working in Martha's fields. But the thing was he was not here for the king or for them he was here for Kara. He needed to make sure that Lex stayed away from her and wouldn't flirt with her. He then noticed that Lex was looking at him.

"Perseus!" Lex called from across the room. "Did you not bring something for my friend's daughter's wedding? You are the best warrior on the island surely you have brought the best gift of all that are here?" By then everyone was looking at him and they didn't know what to think they knew he was poor and couldn't afford a present. Perseus looked at the king.

"Well," Perseus began. Kara nudged him in the shoulder.

"Don't answer him, Pers," Kara whispered to him. "It's some sort of trap."

"Ok," Perseus whispered back. "And don't call me Pers my name is Perseus."

"Come on, Perseus," Lex taunted. "Surly you can bring us something that would be worthy of a gift. Or are you a coward."

"I maybe not be rich but do keep promises," Perseus spoke up. "I get you a present for her that you want."

"Would you promise on the River Styx?" Lex taunted further. Now promising on the River Styx is a major BAD idea. When you do you are basically inviting Hades and the rest of the Underworld to punish you if you failed to keep your promise, which may be just as bad as the whole family murder thing.

"Don't!" Kara whispered. But this time Perseus didn't listen.

"I promise on the River Styx," Perseus said. "Now what do you want me to get her? Gold, silver?"

"No, I want you to get," Lex said. "The head of Medusa." Everyone gasped. "Good luck."

Now Medusa is one of the three Gorgons. She was once one the most beautiful women in the world so pretty she caught the affections of Poisdon. They were going about their business and smooching but they picked the wrong place to do it one day. They were kissing and stuff in Athena's temple and let's just say Athena wasn't happy about that. She was so mad she turned the once pretty girl into something ugly her hair was turned into serpents and if you'd look at her you were turned into stone. So going after Medusa was pretty much a death sentence. She also had two other sisters who became just as ugly and together they were the Gorgons.

Perseus then left the party and prayed to his father for some help. He knew he wouldn't secede unless he had help. After he finished praying he found himself in the presents of Hermes, the messenger of the gods, who was wearing a white tunic, golden sandals, a winged helmet, and a side bag.

"Hey, kid," Hermes said. "Your dad heard your prayer and told me to come and give you a hand." He reached into his bag that was on his side and pulled out a sack. He then handed the sack to Perseus.

"Um, thanks," Perseus said.

"Once you've gotten the head put it in that sack," Hermes told him. He then pulled out of his bag a strange horned helmet and handed it to Perseus. "That is the helmet of Darkness. It has the power to turn you invisible."

"Cool," Perseus exclaimed. Hermes then pulled out a pair of sandals with some white thing folded over on their sides and gave them to Perseus.

"Those are one of my very own winged sandals," Hermes told him. "They allow you to fly long distances."

"Amazing," Perseus exclaimed. He turned to the god and gave him a big huge bear hug. "Thank you, for your help."

"You're welcome," Hermes said. "Now would you please, um, let go. We gods don't really like hugs."

"O," Perseus stopped hugging him. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Hermes replied. Perseus then began to get the sandals on his feet. "Now, if you want to find Medusa's lair you need to visit the old, immortal Gray Sisters. They're on an island due east of here and it gray so it's not easy to miss. They know were Medusa and her sisters lay and were some items are that'll help you."

"What items?" Perseus asked as he finished strapping his sandals on.

"I don't know," Hermes admitted. "I got that last bit of info from Athena. Well, that's that see you later little brother." Hermes disappeared in a whiff of smoke leaving a somewhat confused Perseus behind.

Perseus got his sandals on and with his sacked helmet in hand he headed to find the Gray Sisters. He reached the island; after a few days and it was extremely gray. He then explored around the island with his helmet on and found the sisters at a slimy, mucky lake that surprisingly still had some marine life in it. He saw them and only one of them had an eye and another one of them had a tooth. They were pretty ugly too. He flew down to listen in.

"Give me the tooth," the one with the eye said, we'll call her Sister #1.

"Not until you give me the eye," the one with the tooth snarled, Sister #2.

"No, you have to give me the eye," the eyeless and toothless one said, Sister #3. "You took the eye away from me when I was at the season final of _Justice Force_ you need to give it to me!"

"You'll be fine," Sister #1 said. "Now be quiet and eat your banana pudding!"

"But you left me on a cliffhanger!" Sister #3 exclaimed at Sister #1. "You can't do that!"

"I won't give anyone the eye until she gives me the tooth," Sister #1 replied. "She stole it before I could finish my banana bread!"

"Alright," Sister #2 exclaimed. "We'll do this; on the count of three we'll throw the items a little ways and the person who catches it gets it. Sounds good?"

"Ok, sounds good," both Sister #1 and 3 said in agreement. Perseus got ready; he knew what he needed to do.

"On the count of three," Sister #2 said. "One."

"Two," Sister #1 said.

"Three," all the sisters said. They threw the items not too far away and Perseus grabbed both of them. After several minutes of searching Sister #3 spoke up.

"Hey! Who has the eye?!"

"You mean you don't have it?!" Sister #2 said. "You didn't throw the eye, sister!"

"No, I threw the eye!" Sister #1 shouted back. "You didn't throw the tooth!"

"Liar," Sister #2 snapped. "I threw the tooth!"

"Then where are they!" Sister #3 shouted. "And who has it?!"

"I have them," Perseus said. The Gray Sisters turned to the direction of the voice.

"Give us back our property!" Sister #1 exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sister #3 agreed. "Didn't anyone ever teach you stealing other people's property is wrong!?"

"Let's put it this way," Sister #2 said. "Give us back our property before we tear you apart."

"Tempting but no," Perseus said. "And I'm not stealing them. Just holding them for a little while." Sure enough he was holding the eye ball and the tooth in the hand that wasn't holding the sack. "So, where's Medusa's lair?"

"We can't tell you," Sister #1 said back. "We promised to never tell anyone where they were."

"Yeah," Sister #3 agreed. "That and the weapons of prophecy."

"Weapons of prophecy?" Perseus asked curiously.

"Oops," Sister #3 said.

"Way to go, Motor-Mouth," Sister #2 said.

"Now about Medusa's lair location…" Perseus began.

"We'll never tell," Sister #1 said. "Our lips are sealed."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"Because if we do they'll…" Sister #2 began.

"Hurt us, taunt us, beat us, torture us," Sister #3 interrupted. "And the worst of all is they'll take away our eye and tooth." Sister #3 began cry and sob onto Sister #2.

"O, quiet being a baby," Sister #2 said to #3. "But yeah, they'll do all that."

"Ok," Perseus replied. He was beginning to wonder how he would get the info then an idea came into his head. "Well, ok, you won't tell me the location, and then I guess I'll have to destroy the eye and break the tooth."

"Ok, do that," Sister #3 snapped. She then suddenly realized what he had said. "Wait! You can't do that! Please don't destroy them!"

"But I guess I'll have to if you won't tell me what I want to know," Perseus sighed.

"But you can't!" Sister #3 shouted. "I'll never find out how _Justice Force_ ended if you do. Please, don't. I'm begging you!"

"Yeah, please don't!" Sister #1 exclaimed. "I never got to finish my banana bread."

"Tell me where the Gorgons and those weapons are and I promise on the River Styx that I'll let them go," Perseus said.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Sister #1 and #3 said. "We'll tell you! Just give us our property back."

"Weapons and location first," Perseus replied. "Then I give you back your property."

"Sisters, are you crazy?!" Sister #2 exclaimed. "If we tell him they'll…"

"Medusa's in a cave to the east you'll get there in a few days time. When you reach the mainland you'll see a high cliff and she's be on the top cave, the one with the statues you can't miss it," Sister #3 said quickly.

"Thanks," Perseus replied.

"Now give us back our stuff!" Sister #1 exclaimed.

"Not so fast," Perseus said. "Where are those weapons of prophecy you mentioned?"

"We can't…" Sister #2 began. Perseus then threw the tooth to Sister #1 and she caught and placed it in her mouth.

"The weapons of prophecy are hidden a mile south from here," Sister #1 began. "Hidden under the two largest roots of a dead oak."

"Promise us you won't tell Medusa about… you know," Sister #3 begged.

"I won't, promise," Perseus replied.

"Now give us back the eye and the tooth," Sister #2 snapped.

"Ok," Perseus said. He threw the eye to Sister #3 and she caught it and put in its place. "Enjoy the finishing that show." Perseus was still wearing the helmet so none of them could see him, well at least Sister #3 couldn't. He then found a hunk of banana bread and gave it to Sister #1. "Enjoying eating the rest of that bread." He then turned and headed to find the weapons.

"Wait, who was the eye and the tooth?" Sister #2 asked.

"I've got the eye!" Sister #3 exclaimed.

"And I have the tooth," Sister #1 said with bread still in her mouth.

"No, fair!" Sister #2 shouted. Perseus chuckled as he walked out of earshot and headed out.

He found the oak that Sister #1 had told him about. He took the helmet off and then dug up the weapons, which were a shining bronze shield, a black leathered scabbard, and a sword with bronze and leather hilt.

"Cool," Perseus said quietly to himself. He buckled the scabbard and belt on.

"Good work, young warrior," a calm female said. Perseus turned around and had the new sword at her throat before realizing who it was. It was a woman wearing golden armor with raven hair and grey eyes. It was…

"Athena!" Perseus exclaimed in surprise. He lowered the sword. "Sorry, about that. Reflects."

"That's quite alright," Athena replied. "Now, I'm here to give you a little advice."

"Alright," Perseus said. "I'm all ears." Athena smiled.

"During the day is when the Gorgons sleep so you would sneak up on her and kill her with the sword," Athena said dryly.

"By chopping off her head?" Perseus asked.

"You're choice," Athena replied.

"And the shield is so polished I can use it as a mirror," Perseus began. "So I won't get turned into stone due to eye contact but still be able see where I'm going."

"Good thinking," Athena said. "So you did learn some things in my temple?"

"Yeah I did," Perseus said.

"Also once you kill Medusa get out of there. Because you do not want to deal with her sisters who, unlike her, are immortal," Athena said. "Now go." She then left in a whiff of smoke and Perseus headed toward the island.

He arrived there after a long time flying and found the cave that the Grey Sister #3 spoke of. He put on the helmet of darkness and held the sword in one hand and held the shield and sack in the other. As he walked he saw stone statues of people and satyrs and got a little nervous. He banished the thought of leaving from his mind as he began to walk backwards into the cave while looking at his mirror shield. He saw Medusa and she was ugly. She had a huge belly; she was with child. Suddenly he felt some regret. He didn't want to do this he was beginning to feel guilt. But he made an oath and could go back on. He walked up behind her and with some regret and doubt in his heart he chopped off her head.

The head fell onto the cave floor and rolled to his feet. It took all of his willpower not to look at the head. He then put the sword in its scabbard and without looking he put the head in the sack and tied a knot on it. Suddenly he noticed that the blood leaking from her neck was leaking onto the floor and was separating into two pools. Then out sprung a winged horse, Pegasus, and "the golden one" Chrysaor. Pegasus gave a neigh and Perseus soon realized that he NEEDED to leave before her sisters woke up.

"Hello?" a voice said. Uh, oh, too late for that. He started to run out of the cave with sack and shield in hand.

"Someone's running!" another voice said. "Let's follow, sister." Perseus looked behind him and he saw the other two Gorgons running behind him.

"You can't run forever," the first voice said. "And we don't need to see you to now you're there."

"Yeah, we can smell you," the second voice said. "You'll pay for what you did to our sister!"

Perseus ran and ran until he flew off the cliff and began to fly away and toward home.

"Ah, great," he could hear for the first voice. "Now we lost our meal."

"And worse now we have to deal with weird horse thing and golden thing," the second one said.

"Well, we could always eat them," the first one said.

Perseus finally flew out of ear shot and headed home with sack in hand. He couldn't wait to see Lex's face when he came back. Maybe now he will start having some respect around him and the others.


	3. Chapter 3 Homeward

Chapter 3: Homeward

Perseus had flow a while and in the wrong direction. He ended up in Ethiopia, Africa instead of Seriphos, Greece. Once he arrived he took off the Helmet of Darkness and saw a huge monster on the beach. He headed there and saw a sea monster in front of a beautiful raven haired woman, who was chained to a huge rock. Perseus flew over to her.

"Hi, I'm Perseus Clark El," Perseus said to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Princess Lois Andromeda Lane," said the dark haired beauty. "And that is the kingdom of Ethiopia."

"Why are you chained to a rock?" Perseus asked.

"Because my crazy mother, Queen Kassiopeia, decided that she HAD to brag about being more beautiful than Poseidon's Nereids," the princess told him. "So as a result he sent a sea monster to terrorize the kingdom. My parents checked with Poseidon's priests to find out how to appease the god. And they told them that in order please him I needed to be sacrificed to the monster."

"But it wasn't your fault!" Perseus exclaimed.

"Tell that to Poseidon," Lois snapped. Perseus smiled. He liked this woman.

"Ok, I'll get you out of this," Perseus said to her.

"How?" Lois asked. Perseus put the sack in the helmet and he reached inside the sack.

"Close your eyes," Perseus warned her. "And don't open them until I tell you to."

"Alright," Lois said. She closed her eyes and so did Perseus as he pulled out the head of Medusa and it showed the monster. He then put the head back in the sack and opened his eyes. He saw the monster had turned to stone. "Is it safe to open my eyes?"

"Yes," Perseus told her. "You can open them." Lois opened her eyes and realized she was in love. "Here I'll get you down." He pulled out his sword and cut the chains that strapped her to the bolder.

"Thank you," Lois responded.

"You're welcome," Perseus responded back.

They came into the city and the citizens cheered. Perseus stayed there for a few weeks. He asked for them to make three shrines, one for Zeus, another for Athena, and the last one for Hermes, and it's done. He also asks to marry Lois and it is granted. They went into the marriage festival and everyone was happy, well almost everybody.

You see before the whole sea monster thing Lois was promised to Phineas and let's just say he wasn't happy that Perseus was marrying HIS girl. So he and fifty men came into the palace to try to take back his woman.

"Give me my wife back," Phineas screamed. "You jerk or I'll kill you."

"Who's this?" Perseus asked Lois.

"That would be Phineas," Lois grumbled. "He's quite annoying."

"Look, um, Phineas," Perseus began. "You should leave before this gets crazy. Don't make me hurt you."

"Ha," Phineas laughed. "You don't want to hurt us! Come on boys let's kill this Greek boy." Their army began to charge.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Perseus shouted. Everyone excluding Phineas and his army closed their eyes. Perseus then brought out the head of Medusa and all of Phineas' army and Phineas, himself, were turned into statues. Perseus put away the head.

"You can open your eyes," Perseus shouted. Everyone opened their eyes. He walked over to Lois and held her hands. "You ready to leave?"

"Of course," Lois exclaimed. She turned to her parents. "Bye, mom. Bye, dad." They left and headed to Seriphos, Greece.

It took them a little while but they made it after several boat trips. They walked up to the palace and noticed that the castle was decorated with banners and looked like someone important was getting married and Perseus had a feeling that it wasn't Lex's friend's daughter.

They barged inside and ran into the throne room and he realized his suspicions were conformed. They saw his cousin, Kara, being haled toward the front of the room by guards. Kara struggled and screamed and tried to get away but to no avail. Dictys, the king's brother who had rescued them, was the only one trying to help her get away. He tried to get a guard off her but to no avail and only ended up getting cuffed and knocked to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Perseus shouted. Everyone looked at him and gasped.

Lex was annoyed. _What is that kid doing here? Why isn't he a statue? And who's that pretty girl he has with him?_ "What are you doing here? Have you come here to make excuses for failing!?"

"No," Perseus said calmly. "I found Medusa and killed her." He raised the sack which held the head. "In here is her head, just as I promised. Now what's going on here? And what are you doing to my cousin?"

"Well," Lex said. "Your cousin has finally agreed to marry me."

"No, I didn't," Kara shot back. "He…" Her mouth was covered by one of the guards.

"Quiet," Lex hissed quietly to her. Lex turned back to Perseus. "Now what where you saying? About having the head of Medusa?"

"I have it in this sack," Perseus told him. He held it up.

"How do we know that you haven't just put a rock in the sack and CLAIMED it was the head of Medusa?" Lex asked.

"One, I don't lie. Two, a head isn't a heavy as a rock. Three, what about the whole promising on the River Styx thing?" Perseus responded. "Last time I checked you break that you are dead. And me claiming that I fulfilled my promise when I didn't is just as bad."

"I'm not convinced," Lex said. "Guards! Take him away to the dungeon! And his girlfriend too!" The guards raced to Perseus but he knocked them aside. He was furious and tired of Lex trying to marry his cousin and tired of him treating him like trash. He needed to act, like NOW. Perseus turned to the king.

"I'll give you one warning and one warning only," Perseus said. "Step down and you'll be put into exile. If you resist you'll be a stone statue for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, yeah," Lex said. "Take him away!" Perseus turned to the crowd.

"If I have any friends here, close your eyes!" Perseus yelled. Perseus, Dictys, Kara and Lois closed their eyes and Perseus took out the head of Medusa and the throne room became filled with stone statues. Perseus put the head away. "It's safe. You can open your eyes now." Dictys, Kara, and Lois opened their eyes and saw the room now filled with statues.

"Um, remind me not to get on your bad side," Dictys said. He looked at his brother, who was still sitting on the throne. "Lex, you never were one for wisdom. If you were you might have learned that family always comes through for each other."

After moving a bunch of statues to the garden Perseus gave the kingdom to Dictys to rule. Dictys became the new king and Kara the new queen. Their marriage was the best one that Seriphos ever had. They ruled well and had some kids and that kingdom became a better place. And finally after all these long years Kara got to bury her decreased aunt.


	4. Chapter 4 Conclusion

**Perseus**

Chapter 4: Conclusion

Now Perseus and Lois headed to Agros, you know his birthplace, and Zod heard about it and skedaddled. He heard about what Perseus had done and he figured, _I need to get out of here! If I stay I'll end up like the former king of Seriphos! And I don't want to die!_. Perseus became king of Agros after Zod left and Lois, his wife, became queen. They also had kids and did plenty of other stuff.

Perseus gave the head of Medusa, the sack and all, and the mirror shield back to Athena. Athena then put Medusa's head on her shield so she could strike terror into her enemies' hearts. He also gave Hermes back his sandals and the helmet. So no souvenirs from the Medusa adventure.

So you're probably wondering _what about the whole doomed to died by your grandson thing?_. Well, it was like he was trying to. It really, really was an accident. Several years after Perseus became king he went to an athletic game in a nearby kingdom because he signed up for disc throwing.

Now Zod was there in a beggar disguise and was in the crowd. When Perseus went to do his turn in disk throwing he accidentally threw one into Zod, F.Y.I those disks aren't light. Afterwards they found out it was Zod and Perseus mourned for him and they all lived happily ever after.

 **The End**

 **Of one story is the beginning of another**


End file.
